


Graphics for Old Enough to Know Better, Too Young to Care

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphic Art, Hidden by the Trenchcoat: Kink Challenge, M/M, Manip, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art for Old Enough to Know Better, Too Young to Care by CassondraWinchester"Age is just a number, love is timeless, and Castiel has his eyes set on the older, sexy Alpha of his dreams that lives next door. He's spent two years pining, biding his time until he officially presented, and now it was time to make his move. With a carefully constructed outfit, Castiel was ready, and he'd be damned if he wasn't wearing Dean's mating bite, sooner rather than later."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Enough to Know Better... Too Young to Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092497) by [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester). 



> Yet another awesome challenge brought on by Hidden by the Trenchcoat! Cas and I always have fun doing these... and, just like St. Patrick's Day, we had a thing for panties!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> All of the panties pics are taken from [JustAnotherTart's Tumblr](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/). He is fantastic and does fantastic work. Although they have been slightly altered color wise, the pictures are of him and his own modeling. He does allow people to use his work as long as they credit him, but if you're on tumblr, go give him a follow! He's fantastic! ((Plus super fucking _fine_ ))

 

((Read the story here!))

 

 

We ended up choosing this as the scene separator, combining their scents and their eye color (because, seriously, we racked our brains for something appropriate) but this was a close second for a divider. Unforunately, although the swirls were pretty neat, it wasn't clear what the underlying image was (fire pit on the left and strawberries on the right). In order to make that happen, it would change the actual swirls, so we decided against it. 

 

 

For all the art pieces, I used a water color texture over the top since finding 'younger' Cas or making him look younger changed the integrity of the photos. This smoothed everything out and made each element meld together better.

 

For the first scene, I had to make a manip of Castiel shirtless, which, I know poor me, right?

After a few poorly constructed bloopers (see chapter two!) I had the final piece:

 

 

 

We thought Mick needed a bit more appreciation... plus, Adam is super sexy and worth looking at ;) 

 

 

Huge, huge, huge shoutout to Jensen for providing us with this  _glorious_ picture. I mean, really, this one just fell into my lap!!! That man, guys. Guh.

 

 

 


	2. Bloooooopers!

So sometimes when you're doing graphics, you come up with some really funny looking shit LOL These are some of the pieces that had Cas and I cracking up and deciding, no, that really doesn't work.

 

For the first piece, the picture I used for 'Jensen' was actually a random guy who looked a like LIKE Jensen. The shadows were a bit off so I thought about putting the hat BACK on Dean's head but... well, just no.

 

 

 

The 'fantasy' scene... I tried to incorporate a bit more of the fantasy but it just... didn't work out. There were many,  _many_ , other failed attempts before I went with the simple piece. 

 

 

 

I was going to try to add Castiel talking to Mick in the picture, but it was just... not working for me. It doesn't look awful (it's not Cas' head yet, so this is not the complete model it would've been) but I decided to just have Mick shine as Mick and the POV of the picture could be from Castiel. 

 

 

 

And lastly... Oh my goodness. I tried to add in the panties, I tried to look up models mid-sex wearing panties, I tried to BUILD my own panties... Yeah, I think (hope?) everyone can forgive the fact that during the act, Castiel is missing that vital piece. This, below, is why:

 

 


End file.
